


The Reunion of Changes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian moved to New York, leaving Justin behind, got the job and some other changes along the way. The bashing never happened. Now Brian is back and looking for Justin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian looked down at the sinuous mass of people moving below him on the dance floor. Without any doubt, he knew he was king of the place. Since coming back from New York, he knew he was even more special. 

He watched and waited while sipping his drink. A wicked smile came to his lips when he saw the familiar head of blonde hair making way through the crowd, looking for just the right spot to dance and find this night’s trick. A lesson Justin learned well from the master himself.

Brian found himself growing rock hard just watching the lights play off of Justin's blonde hair, watching his young sweet body move in time with the drum beat of the music blaring from the speakers. Brian knew he must have been drooling over the sight of that lovely ass moving the way it was, but couldn't bring himself to even care. The sight before his eyes was so breathtaking; he wanted to watch it for eternity. Never walking away from his love again for as long as he walked the earth.

It had been four years since he saw his boy, although it felt like a lifetime ago. It was a lifetime ago, at least for him. 

Brian swallowed the rest of his drink down as he thought back to the last time he saw Justin. 

~~~~~Four years earlier~~~~

Justin was at the end of the visitor’s gate with tears filling his eyes. He was watching the love of his young life walk away without looking back. Brian turned around to wave goodbye one last time just in time to see the first teardrop fall from Justin's pain-filled eyes. He watched as Justin tried in vain to pull the rest of the tears back from spilling. He waved, turned around, boarded the plane, and flew out of Justin's life with no remorse. He told himself that it would be for the best. This way Justin was free to fall in love with some one closer to his own age, and he was free to do whatever, whomever, he wanted again.

~~~~~ Present time~~~~~

As the last of Brian's drink went down his throat, he began walking down the stairs to lay claim to his lost boy. Half way down, he ran into the old gang. Brian smirked to himself, thinking that they really haven't changed much after all of these years. Emmett was still a flaming bottom queen looking for love. Ted was still so boring that Brian couldn't bring himself to even give him a second thought. And Michael, well really, Michael really hasn't changed all that much either. He was always a spoiled, whining brat that for some reason Brian loved and now at this very moment, he was even more of one.

“Brian, oh my god, it’s you! When did you get back? Why didn't you call? Who knows you are back? Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up at the airport. Where are you staying? Does Justin know you are back? Are the rumors true that you moved in with two hot guys in New York? Are they here with you?” Michael asked all in one breath. Brian just gave him a blank stare, thinking back to the “two hot guys in New York.”

~~~~~ Three years ago~~~~~

Brian had done it. He moved to the “Big Apple” and was free to work as hard as he could and party as hard as he wanted to with no restraints. He got the job less than ten minutes into the interview and was now, only a year later, the newest partner in the firm. 

He called home once in a while to check up on the gang and even called Justin once or twice. But that was only to brag about the hotness of the guys he was fucking, not to check up on the boy. He did enjoy their talks though after a while, and missed not getting to talk to Justin as often as he would have liked to.

After finding out that Justin was doing good and moving on with his life, Brian felt free to trick even more than before. One late night at the club he ran right into one of his best tricks yet; besides Justin, of course, but he would never admit that to anyone. He was cruising the club for a lucky trick to take home, or to the back alley, when he bumped into the beautiful young dark-haired man. The trick had the thickest, softest, brown hair Brian had ever felt. His eyes caught Brian's and held him hostage until Brian had to pull his eyes away in order to catch his breath.

The trick took Brian back to his place that night, and that is where he met the second blonde that would change his life, this time forever. 

~~~~~Present time~~~~

“Brian, Brian, are you listening to me? Hey, snap out of it and listen to me!” Michael whined out as Brian forced himself to join reality. “Humm, hey Mikey, why don't we talk about all of this later, ok? Have you guys seen Justin? I kind of want to surprise him.” Brian said as he looked down at the guys, reached over to rub Mikey's head, and then walked away from them to find his own personal little ray of sunshine.

"Boy, New York hasn't done much to improve him, did you see how pale he was? What, aren't there any tanning beds that he could find? But I would kill for a body as tight as his though." Emmett said before he wondered down to the dance for in search for the love of his life, at least for the night.

Justin spotted Brian standing under the spotlight off to the side of the dance floor. Seeing Brian standing there again, the way the light made Brian look like he was glowing, took Justin's breath away. It felt like the first time he saw Brian, he couldn't take his eyes off the magical creature in front of him. 

Brian waited, standing just off of the dance floor watching as recognition came over his boy’s face. He fought hard to keep his expression blank, even as he watched the blush rise in Justin’s face. He could virtually feel Justin's heart speed up the same way he used to be able to make it. Brian stood statuesque as Justin wound his way through the crowd to him. He held out his arms until Justin was within grasping distance, then he reached out and grabbed his boy. Brian pulled Justin hard against his body and kissed his sweet, soft lips. It felt like he had finally really made it home.

Brian wrapped one hand deeply into Justin's hair, forcing Justin's mouth even harder on his. He reached his other hand down to Justin's ass and pulled his body closer to his own, grinding their matching hard cocks against each other, causing Justin to moan deeply into the kiss. 

After a few minutes, Justin had to wrench his lips away from Brian's to breathe. He took deep hard breaths, wanting to continue the intense kissing as soon as he could. 

Brian pulled Justin flush against his body again, reveling in the other man's heat that was pouring out. He wrapped his arms tightly around Justin and swore to himself that he would never ever leave this spot where he craved to be so badly. He swore even the hounds of hell couldn't pull him away from Justin again.

“You're cold. Did you just come in from outside?” Justin asked as he looked up at Brian with crystal blue eyes and gave him a smile that would put the sun to shame.

“You’ll warm me up soon though.” Brian said as he lowered his mouth down to Justin's neck and started licking and kissing the boy in a way that was sure to cause Justin to lose all thought. But then they looked up at each other and giggled, remembering the first time they were together and how those words were said then.

Justin threw his head back, laughing, and started to dance to the beat as Brian ran his tongue down Justin's throat and started to nibble on the super sensitive part of Justin's shoulder. 

“Come on, lets get out of here. Go get a bite to eat, and you can tell me all about the hot guys you fucked in New York.” Justin giggled out as Brian nibbled a bit harder at his neck.

“Hm, a bite sounds good.” Brian moaned out against Justin's sweet soft skin. “Want you.” he said as he started to lick Justin's neck again, and pulled their bodies close together. “Didn't fuck all the hot guys in New York, but I can't wait tell you about a couple cool ones I met.” Brian said and started to pull away from Justin. 

Holding hands, they walked out of the club together giggling and looking forward to their reunion. The reunion to end all others.


	2. The Reunion of Changes

*Damn, I hate that alarm clock* Justin thought, rolling over to try to slam the buzzing thing off. But as he tried to reach it, he ran into what felt like a brick wall. *Shit, what did I take last night*

He picked up the alarm, threw it against the wall, then rolled back over and started falling back asleep. As he was drifting off to sleep, the memories started rolling back in. Dancing, seeing Brian, more dancing but this time with Brian, leading Brian up the stairs to his own loft. Justin smiled softly to himself as the memory of he and Brian finally talking and well, more than talking after that. The smile widened as he remembered how Brian fucked him, leaving him thoroughly and completely boneless for the rest of the night. 

"Morning sleepy head," Brian mumbled not all that awake yet himself. He rolled over to his side, pulled Justin in closer, and snuggled up against Justin's nicely warm, just woken-up body. Justin could swear he almost heard a purr coming from his lover. He giggled and then wrapped his arms even tighter around Brian.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"An hour or so."

"Good, plenty of time." Brian rolled his body on top of Justin's, covering his face and neck with soft kisses and demanding nibbles.

~~~~ Later that day, around lunch time~~~~

Justin couldn't believe how late for work he was going to be. He was never this late, not even after nights of partying till it was time to head to work. He was half-tempted to just call in sick and stay in bed, with Brian of course. Who was at this very minute, all curled up and sleeping like a cat in a nice warm bed. But Justin really loves his job so he is rushing through the diner to pick up some lunch before heading in for the day.

He started working for the Art and Graphic Design Corporation shortly after graduating from St. James as a low-ranked artist, but had worked his way up to "Head of the Art and Design Department" within his first two years there.

Brian leaving him for New York was one of the hardest things he had ever had to live through, at the time. However, after a few calls from Brian and many hours spent crying on Daph's shoulder, Justin was able to convince himself to turn Brian leaving into a positive thing and started to move on. Justin threw himself into his art and his class work. Eventually, graduating the top of his class with honors. 

He dated a few guys after school, but it wasn't until he started designing some art for a campaign at the GLC that he fell in love for the second time in his young life.

Ethan was young, beautiful, talented and romantic. Everything Justin thought he wanted in a lover. Who knew you could be so wrong.

"Hey Deb. Can I get a cup of coffee and a sandwich to go? I have to get to the office sometime today." Justin said as he walked into the diner. He smiled at the gang that was already sitting there enjoying their lunch. *Some things never do change do they?* he thought to himself as he waved to the guys. 

"Sure Sunshine, but... Holy Fuck! What the hell happened to your neck? Who did that to you? Are you alright? What the hell happened last night?" Debbie yelled out, looking at the marks on Justin's lower neck and then glaring over at the table where her son was sitting. 

"Deb, it's ok. I'm ok, really I am. You did know that Brian was back right? Well we..." Justin started to say before Deb interrupted him.

"Did that asshole do this to you? And no, I didn't know he was back yet. No one tells me anything anymore!" 

"Hey, stop ok? It is alright. He was just a bit excited to see me and we got a little rough, but it is ok really! I mean, you should see his back. When he..." Justin said with a smile starting to bloom on his face.

"Ok now it is my turn to tell you to stop." Deb interrupted with a smile that turned into a frown. "That is way more in the hell I ever wanted to know about your sex life sunshine, but seeing you stand here with those marks really scared me. I haven't seen you this marked and bruised up since that Ethan asshole." 

"Look, that was a long time ago, and I really don't ever want to talk about him or that again, ok? Now if you don't mind - I really need my lunch, I am already so late for work." Justin pulled Deb in close for a tight hug. 

After Brian left, Deb was one of his only lifelines to sanity. She knew automatically what to say and do whenever Justin was hurting. After the thing with Ethan, she truly was his lifeline. She was the one who reached out and saved his life when no else could.

He kissed her and told her how much he loved her before heading over to the door. As he got to the door, he turned around and gave Deb his most wicked smile. "Besides, if you think these are bad - you should see what he did to my ass." He winked and slid out the door. Leaving a smirking Deb standing there shaking her head at him. 

"So boys, when was one of you going to tell me that the famous Brian Kenny was back in town?" Deb asked, rounding on the table where her son and friends were setting. 

They all looked at each other for a few seconds and then turned and looked at her with wide open eyes!


	3. The Reunion of Changes

Sitting down in his soft cushiony leather chair this afternoon was a bit painful for Justin, something that didn't fail to catch his assistant's eye right away. 

"Problems boss?" said a very sweet but flaming young twink. 

"You could say that." Justin giggled out as he repositioned his sore ass, looking for a more comfortable spot to sit. Brian had said he wanted Justin to remember last night and think about what is waiting for him at home while at work, and boy did he ever. 

"Anything I could help you with?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling. 

"You wish." Justin mumbled while drinking his coffee and checking his emails for the day. 

"Yes, darling I sure do." was Jimmy's giggled remark as he headed out the door. 

"Hey, Jimmy, have you given that guy I told you about a call yet? He really is a nice guy if you like them a bit older. Believe me when I say that older is so much better." Justin said as he once again wiggled in his seat. 

"Ok, ok, I'll call Emmett tonight after work, ok Princess?" An exasperated Jimmy walked out the door, leaving Justin alone to think about the night before and just exactly why his ass hurt as bad as it did.   
… 

Brian rolled over in the soft warm bed reaching his arm out looking for his personal bed heater, but moaned and groaned once he realized that Justin had left for work after all. He was sure Justin would have called in sick after a night like last night, but that young man never ceased to amaze him. 

He laid his head back on the silky pillow and let his hand drift down his body, remembering last night. Sighing quietly, he thought of how lovely Justin looked as he climbed on top of Brian and rode his body as though it was an idol to be worshiped.   
… 

Justin sat at his desk and tried to work, but his mind had other ideas. So did his hand from the looks of it. Said hand was now softly stroking his rock hard bulge in his pants as he thought about how hot Brian looked under him last night, the way that Brian's arms were stretched above his head. The muscles rippling with every movement Brian made. 

Justin started rubbing harder as he remembered the way Brian's chest rose sharply when he took a deep gasp of breath as Justin's tight ass engulfed Brian's cock in one swift movement. 

Justin moaned softly as he pulled his wandering hand away from his rock hard cock and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before walking down the hall to the meeting he was already running late for.   
… 

Brian stroked his cock slowly, thinking back to the way Justin kissed him last night like starving animal. God Brian had missed the way Justin kissed him, the way Justin licked his lips as though it was the sweetest honey. He missed Justin more than he would ever tell the young man. 

Brian sped up his stroking and pulled harder on his now throbbing dick as he remembered how sliding back inside of Justin felt like finally being back where he belonged all this time. He was fighting to catch his breath as he pictured the way Justin's body accepted him and thrusted back against his to get more. The way Justin screamed Brian's name as he was cumming. 

Brian was thinking about the way that Justin screamed and came when Brian slid his teeth into Justin's sweet ass last night when his back arched, his eyes slammed closed, and he moaned out Justin's name as his hot cum covered his chest and hand.   
… 

The meeting was over and Justin was throbbing. He had made it through the whole meeting with only thinking about Brian once. That was enough to make him rock hard through the rest of the meeting. 

As soon as everyone excused themselves, Justin shut himself in his private bathroom. It was all he could do not to cum when his fingers first touched himself. 

Justin stood against the far wall, his left hand up pressed onto the mirror, his right stroking himself. His mind wandered back to the way Brian took him hard and fast the night before, the way Brian shoved his hard cock so deep inside of Justin and owned his body. 

Justin's breaths came in pants as he thought of the way Brian threw him over the bed and started to lick his ass hard and fast. He came in torrents when he remembered the sensation of Brian biting down on his ass and what felt like sucking the very life out of Justin's body..


	4. The Reunion of Changes

Brian was pissed. He was pissed and hungry. He was pissed, hungry, and horny, and Justin wasn't home yet. Justin also wasn't answering his cell phone which was making a pissed, hungry, horny Brian even more pissed. Finally he had to do something; he was missing Justin beyond belief and was starving. 

Finally Brian just lay back on Justin's bed and placed a call to New York. He needed to calm down and settle himself before seeing Justin. It wouldn't be good for the young man to see him so upset and he knew it. 

~~The Phone Call~~ 

"Hey do you know what time it is back here boy?" The silken voiced asked over the line. He wasn't really upset at his boy, just worried about how the last few days have been treating him. If the man had his way, Brian would have never left New York, but he knew that Brian had to do this to be whole so the man had to let him go. 

"Yeah, and what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping like the dead at this time of the day? Where is Alex?" Brian asked. 

"What, don't wanna talk to me huh? See if I ever kiss your arse again young one. He is off shopping. You know how he gets when he hears about a sale." The voice giggled softly, the sound of love more than evident in it. "So tell me what is happening down there, did you find your boy? He is all you expected? And when are you bringing him home?" 

"Hey, hey, one thing at a time old man." Brian smirked out, knowing that he was more than an arm’s reach away so he could get away with it. "I found him, he is as hot as ever, and yes I think I still love him. Hell, I know I do. He still takes my breath away." 

“Wow, he must be damn good then, boy, to be able to do that," interrupted the silken voice on the other end of the line. 

"Hush, let me finish. I haven't talked to him about coming back home with me. He is pretty settled here so I don't know if he will want to. I haven't told him about you guys yet either, although I am sure it is just a matter of time. We didn't do much talking last night, well, with our voices anyways. And now he isn't home yet, and I am so hungry." Brian paused when he heard the loft door beginning to slide open. 

"Oh speak of the devil. He’s home now. Tell Alex I called and that I love him. Yes, I love you too silly one. Later." Brian turned around to face Justin as he walked in the door. One look at Justin's face told Brian that they would be having the talk about the men in New York a lot sooner than he had planned on. 

~~Justin~~ 

*What the fuck was that all about. Alex? Who the hell is Alex? And who the hell is Brian telling that he loves him? How dare that asshole come back in my life after all this time only to fuck it up again! I won't go through that again damn it, not after Ethan.* Justin thoughts tore through his mind as he crossed the room. He tried to slow them down and look into Brian's eyes. His first instinct was to demand to know who Brian was speaking to, but he knew that wasn’t the smartest instinct. 

"Justin. It’s about time you got home. Don't you ever answer your cell phone?" Brian could see that Justin was pissed and knew the twenty questions routine wasn't going to calm him down at all. 

"Well, I would have if some one had called me instead of some guy named Alex. Who the hell was that you were speaking to Brian? You can't do this to me again! You can't come back in my life and do this to me. I won't let you," Justin was screaming now.

All of the rage he held deep inside for Ethan was raising to the top and it was no longer Brian that he was seeing in front of his face. It was that bastard Ethan, and this time he wasn't going to be the one lying on the floor hurting. 

"You won't let me? Who the hell do you think you are Justin? I don't know what the hell is going on here but you better start talking and talking now. I have never done anything to you to make you this pissed." Brian was slowly but surely losing control. He didn't understand what was going on inside of him or where all of this anger was coming from towards the man that he loved. 

After several minutes of yelling and screaming at each other, Brian lost all control and raised his hand to wave Justin away from him. Justin saw the hand rising up and fell to the floor covering his head and started to cry. It was too much. The memories were flowing back through is mind of the last time Ethan beat him, and he couldn't handle it anymore. 

Justin just curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth, waiting for the hits to come. 

Seeing Justin curling in on himself was enough to stop Brian and make him talk a deep breath. Brian would have never hit Justin, but now seeing Justin rocking back and forth on the floor proved to him that someone had. 

Brian knelt down to Justin's side and held the crying man close in his arms, wrapping him up safely. "Justin, listen to me, calm down now, I wasn't going to hit you, I never would. You need to calm down now please, we need to talk ok?" 

Justin was taking deep breaths and calming down when he heard Brian's voice. He was hearing everything Brian said, but he wasn't listening. 

The words wouldn’t make sense, and he knew it was time to tell Brian about Ethan. He needed to tell him about everything if they were going to have any kind of relationship in the future. 

Justin started to get up and separate himself from Brian’s arms. He wanted to tell Brian about his past, about Ethan, and about the beatings. The words were ready to pour out in a rush when Brian interrupted him. 

"So that bastard Ethan ... he beat you, didn’t he? Did he make you beg for it Justin?" Brian asked in a fury. 

"What? How the fuck do you know what happened? And how the hell did you know his name?" Justin said as he looked over at Brian in shock. He had never told Brian about Ethan and had told everyone else to not say anything to him either. 

Brian looked up, faced Justin, and said in a calm quiet voice. "I killed him."


	5. The Reunion of Changes

Brian looked up, faced Justin and said in a calm quiet voice. "I killed him." 

"What?" Justin said in a small voice. It was the only word he could get out. "What do you mean you killed him? When, how, why?" 

"Back in New York. I think it’s time you sat down and let me tell you all about my time there and the two men I met. 

They changed my life, and I can't live it anymore without you beside me. But I didn't know that for sure until one night when Alex, he is the younger of the two, picked up this trick and brought him home for all of us to play with." 

"Wait, wait. Alex? Who is that?" 

"Justin, if we are going to have this talk, we need to have it right. Come sit down beside me and let me tell you everything without you interrupting, please? You can ask all the questions you want once I am done, just let me tell you this, okay? I need to."

"I need to so that when I ask you to come home with me you will know what you are getting into when you say, if you say, yes." 

Justin sat down on the floor, leaning part of his body against the hard wall behind him and part against Brian's soft side. Brian turned a bit to look deeply into Justin's eyes and started talking. 

"After I walked away from here, from you, I went to New York. It was everything I thought it would be. I got the job right away. I got a new place to live - not as big or as comfortable as the loft, but it was a nice place."

" I even started tricking again, but found no one compared to you. I put all of myself into my job, became a partner right away and thought I had it all. But I missed you more than I would ever tell you, or ever even tell myself." 

"One night I was missing you so bad I could taste it. It was about a year after I left. I called Deb to find out how everyone was, but mostly to see if I could get her to tell me about you without having to ask her."

"She told me that you were happy with a new guy, and that you seemed to be in love. I went out that night intending to drink all thoughts of you out of my head. That’s when I ran into Alex. He was just my type - tall, taller than me even, with dark hair and dark eyes. I felt lost when I looked into his eyes. He took me home that night and my life changed forever." 

"How? What happened, Brian?" 

Brian reached over and shut him up softly with a kiss. "You told me you would let me do this my way, the right way, so hush now and let me okay?" Brian asked gently, kissed Justin once more, and then leaned back to continue his story. 

"As we walked into, his house I could tell something was different, that he didn't live there alone. When I walked into his bedroom and saw the blonde god lying on the bed, I couldn't do anything but stand there and drool. His name was William and before I knew it we were all on the bed making love."

"You know that I don't bottom, but with Will I just couldn't get enough. Before I knew it I was moving in with them and telling them everything about you. About how you stalked me and followed me around until I got so used to you being around I never really wanted you to leave. I also told them why I needed to move out there." 

"One night as Will and I were in bed, Alex went out to pick up a trick. I found out that it was a game they would play, and that soon I would start playing it too. One of us would go out and find a nice trick for the night, bring him back to our house, and we would fuck him and then send him out in the night with a smile on his face, if he was lucky." Brian added softly. 

"Well, that one night he brought home this greasy violin player. I wouldn't have looked twice at his scrawny ass, but Will liked the music."

"As we started playing with him he looked at me and then stopped the game by saying that he knew me. That he should thank me for destroying you before he even got to you. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about, but he went on to tell me how he had seen my picture in your drawer. All I could think was this creep had been with you. This creep had touched you." 

"He went on to tell me how you would beg to be fucked hard. How you would get him so mad that he just had to beat you. The entire time he was talking, it was all I could do to look interested and not kill him on the spot. But then he told me about the time he forced you to sell your ass for rent and was pissed that you didn't bring in enough money so he gave it to you so hard you bled for a week. I lost all control." 

Brian looked away from Justin for a moment to hide the tears that were threatening to start flowing down his face and to give Justin a moment to take everything he had said in. Brian knew that hearing all of this, having all of this brought back up again, must be killing the boy on the inside. 

Justin pulled Brian's face back towards his and kissed him softly. His eyes were telling him to go on, to finish the story, and promising silently that he would be there in the end. 

After pulling away from the kiss, Brian looked down at his hands for a few minutes. When he looked back up at Justin's love-filled eyes, Brian's own eyes filled with tears. 

"I just couldn't sit there and let this asshole talk about you like that, talk about hurting you like it was nothing, like you were nothing. So I lost control. When I came back around, I was laying in bed with Will wrapped around me. We were both naked and bloody." 

"I asked him what happened and where Alex was, but Will just held me close. He told me a story about Alex getting beaten was he was younger too. Will said that Alex needed to hear that he was loved several times a day, even now so many years later."

"I knew, I know, how that feels. I know I never told you, but Jack, my dad, he used to beat me, a lot." 

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled the older man close against him before nodding for Brian to continue. 

"Finally, Will told me that I killed that grease ball, that Alex was out taking care of the body, and that I was to come back here and get you. Bring you back home with me and never let you go again as long as you live." 

"Brian, how can you say that that guy took care of that dead body like it was nothing, like it was something normal?" Justin asked, stroking his face, and then reached up to kiss him again. 

"Justin, it was nothing. He was nothing but the idiot that hurt the man I loved. I do, you know, I always have. I just couldn't admit it to you or myself."

"But after Will and Alex saw what I did to Ethan, they made me face the fact that I did, and they also made me admit it. Killing him was nothing when you are as I am." Brian ended his sentance in a soft whisper. 

"As you are? What do you mean by that?” He asked the question slowly, but felt he already knew what was coming. He had noticed several differences in his lover since Brian came back, but knew there was no way it could be possible. Those things didn't exist except in movies and TV series. 

"Since this." Brian said looking at Justin and transformed is face into that of a lovely vampire. 

The ridges above his eyes grew out a bit, and his eyes turned a breathtaking shade of golden yellow. His lips still looked so soft and red. And his teeth; they were long and pointed. At that moment, Justin knew that it was those fangs Brian had sunk into his ass the night before.


	6. The Reunion of Changes

_"Since this." Brian said looking at Justin and transformed is face into that of a lovely vampire. The ridges above his eyes grew out a bit, and his eyes turned a breathtaking shade of golden yellow. His lips still looked so soft and red. And his teeth; they were long and pointed. At that moment, Justin knew that it was those fangs Brian had sunk into his ass the night before._

Justin couldn't speak. Even if he could have, he wasn’t sure he would know what to say to Brian. He was having a hard time believing that the man that he loved was a vampire, yet it all made perfect sense now. He had felt the lack of body heat the first time he hugged Brian, and the lack of a heartbeat the first time he laid his head on Brian's chest after they had made love. 

It was all a bit overwhelming for Justin, so he just sat there looking down at his lover, who was looking up at him with love that was still so evident in his eyes. Justin didn't know what to say, if he should say anything at all. 

"What do you want from me?" Justin asked shakily as Brian stood up and walked a step away from him. 

"Exactly what you wanted from me all of those years ago. The one thing that I could never give you back then. Your love forever." Brian said before his lips came down upon Justin's. He kissed him softy, running his tongue over Justin's luscious lips before diving deep into his mouth. 

As they pulled away, Justin asked "What do I do? I still love you Brian, I always have. But you hurt me so bad last time you walked away from me. How do I know this is really forever?" 

"Just say yes Justin. Tell me that you will do the thing I wasn't able to do for you back then. Give me your love and your trust. I will be yours forever. All it takes is a yes." 

A whispered ‘yes’ as Justin is pulled into Brian's strong embrace. 

A moaned ‘yes’ as he feels Brian's mouth upon his, demanding, loving. 

A fluttered ‘yes’ as he feels Brian's fangs graze down the side of his neck. 

"Yes!" Justin screams out, and Brian's fangs pierce the side of his neck, sinking in deeply as Brian claims Justin as his own. Forever. 

~~ 3 hours later~~ 

Justin was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Brian only drank a small amount of his blood, and then Justin shared Brian's as well. He wasn't ready to turn the young man yet. He wanted his sire beside him when he did. Brian smiled at the fun they were all going to have together once he brought his lover back home with him. 

"Hey Alex, yes it’s me. Whatever. Yeah, I did call earlier. No, no it’s all okay. We’re coming home. Yes I said ‘we.’ He’s mine again, and this time I am never letting him go. I’ll never be that big a fool again. Okay, so get the loft ready. We should be home in less than a week. No, he wants to say goodbye to everyone. Okay, give my love to William and we’ll see you soon. Love you too Alex." Brian hung up the phone. 

He turned and looked at his sleeping lover curled up in the blanket. He ran his fingertips down the side of Justin's face. Leaning over to kiss Justin's ear, he whispered, "But not nearly as much as I love you darling boy. I will always and forever love you."


End file.
